


Week of Thanks, Day 4 - The Big Day

by shenala



Series: Stucky thanksgiving [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stucky thanksgiving, Super soldier husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving from Steve and Bucky!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky thanksgiving [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Week of Thanks, Day 4 - The Big Day

The morning of Thanksgiving dawned with the sun just peaking through the clouds as Bucky rolled over to snuggle back into Steve's arms and tangle their legs together. Or at least that was the plan except... Steve wasn't there.

Bucky sat up quickly, hair sticking out around his face like a lion's mane as he rubbed at his eyes and scowled at the empty space next to him. 

Straining to hear any sounds of his wayward spouse, Bucky grumbled as he honed in on the sound of Steve moving around the kitchen. With a groan accompanying the pops and cracks of his joints as he stood and stretched, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants (Steve's) and a hoodie (also Steve's) and headed downstairs to find out why he'd woken up alone.

The answer to that particular question became abundantly clear when he stepped into the kitchen and found Steve on his knees scrubbing furiously at the floor, steam mop propped up behind him and various cleaning solutions and apparatus scattered around the room. Steve was stress-cleaning, and Bucky rolled his eyes at himself for not realizing this was going to happen. 

Dropping to a crouch next to the blonde, he nudged Steve out of his stupor and smiled gently, all his earlier annoyance gone, "mornin' Stevie, happy Thanksgiving doll." 

Steve's voice when he replied was rough with disuse, "morning Buck, sorry if I woke you", he grimaced. 

"Nah, you didn't wake me, just got cold without ya" Bucky promised, pressing a quick kiss to Steve's cheek as he stood and moved towards the coffee machine. 

Passing a mug the blonde's way, he considered their breakfast options for a second before settling on pancakes and getting started, leaving Steve with a few quiet moments before asking, "so, how long have you been up for?"

Of course, Steve knew the real question was "how many hours have you spent cleaning when you should've been sleeping next to me?" but the answer was the same, "about 3 hours, I think." 

A glance at the clock told Bucky that Steve had been awake since before 4 AM and it was visible on his husband's face. "Alright, so here's what's gonna happen, Rogers, you're gonna eat these pancakes, then you're going to shower because all this cleaning shit might be natural and pet-friendly but it stinks, then you're getting back into bed and sleeping for at least 2 hours."

Cutting off Steve's protests before he could even get started, Bucky pointed a fork threateningly in his direction, "No Steve. I know you got up and cleaned to quiet your brain, and as far as coping mechanisms go, we both know there are far worse ones and there's no harm done right? But you need sleep, 'cause in a few hours this house is gonna be full of the people we love, and you don't wanna be grumpy for that. So no arguing."

For once, Steve recognised that he was beaten and instead of replying, he simply nodded defeatedly and ate his breakfast in silence, only speaking when his plate was empty. "Y'sure Buck? There's a lot to do and I don't want to leave it all on you."

Bucky pulled Steve out of the chair and into his lap with a tender smile, holding the blonde close and nuzzling into his neck, "hey, when I can't stop baking 'cause I need to drown out the brain noise, or when one of us just needs to run, what happens? We look after each other Stevie." Bucky emphasised the point with a gentle shake. "Here's what I've got to do; feed the zoo, let Jussie run around out back, let Stark's guys sort the table out, chop a coupla' things, stick the turkeys in to cook, and make an apple pie that I could do with my eyes blindfolded. Right? Easy peasy, love. Here's what you've got to do; wash, then sleep. That's all there is to it. 'Sides, Wilson is coming early, so he can help if I need it. But you need to rest now, that way we can have a lovely Thanksgiving with our family. Right?"

"Right" Steve agreed for where he had burrowed into Bucky's hair. 

"Go on then, punk, off with ya" Bucky peeled Steve away with a quick slap on his ass, laughing at the noise Steve made in response before he snuck a quick kiss and headed upstairs to do as he'd been told.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bucky had promised, everything went off without a hitch and just a couple of hours later, everything was either cooking or ready for when it needed to, the much larger table was in place (with chairs to spare) and the animals were curled up in front of a blazing fire. 

When he snuck into their bedroom, he couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across his face even if he'd wanted to (he didn't) as he looked at Steve sleeping soundly in their bed, curled around Bucky's pillow like it was a life-preserver. Moving silently, he slipped under the covers behind Steve and pulled him into his arms, the blonde going easily with a sleepy, but happy, mumble. Secure in the knowledge that he'd set an alarm, Bucky snuggled in even closer and let himself slip into a light snooze wrapped around his lover. 

The next time he woke up, it was to the sound of his alarm and the feel of Steve waking in his arms. Definitely, an improvement on the first time, if you asked Bucky. 

Moving in sync and barely separating more than an inch or two from each other, the pair showered together (Steve didn't need another one, but it woke him up) and dressed in similar outfits of dark jeans and sweaters; a cream cable knit for Steve and a moss green cashmere for Bucky, and because they'd been a gift from Clint the year before, they both wore turkey patterned socks. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As expected, Sam was the first to arrive, cradling his mother's sweet potato casserole under one arm, a canvas shopping bag holding beer on the other. With nothing requiring his assistance, he was quick to settle on the sofa with Jussie and flick through the offerings on tv as he chatted with Steve, while Bucky played Jenga with the contents of the fridge. 

Thankfully, he was rescued by Natasha, who nudged him out of the way with an affectionate "дурак _{fool}_ " before taking over as she found space for the wine she'd brought, while Clint handed over his own offering of stuffing. 

This, in turn, announced Tony's arrival as the genius cried "store-bought stuffing?! You're a disgrace to the family!" 

Clint rolled his eyes before telling the story of how he had made his own, but Lucky had eaten it, so he'd needed an emergency substitute, finishing his story by pointing out that Tony had definitely not made the pies and other desserts that Pepper, Rhodey and Happy were laying out. 

Bruce's ham was handed over with a smile and quiet thanks for the invitation before the scientist commandeered an armchair before he, in turn, was claimed by the cats who curled up on his knees.

There was a brief pause in arrivals which gave Steve enough time to hand out drinks, before Scott arrived with Cassie in tow, green bean casserole and mashed potatoes delivered into Bucky's waiting hands. Peter and May followed not long after, with the former instantly swept away by Tony while the latter was thrilled to settle into a conversation about the joys of baking with Bucky. 

Thor was flanked by Jane and Darcy, a small (yet at the same time worryingly large) flask of mead under his arm, while Darcy proudly held aloft her bag of "must-watch Thanksgiving films" rolling her eyes when Peter asked if Planes, Trains and Automobiles was included, because duh. Jane had brought a large box of chocolate truffles as her gift, whispering conspiratorially to Steve that she thought he'd enjoy the raspberry flavour the most. 

Their group was completed with the arrival of Wanda, Vision and Pietro, (on foot and at a normal speed despite their various abilities). Vision and Pietro slipped away into the conversation quickly, while Bucky tucked Wanda under his arm and poked happily at the kolache, handing both the lentil soup and the beetroot and potato salad off to Natasha who made a happy noise at the latter. 

Thanks to Bucky's superior planning and time-management it was only 15 minutes or so before their meal was ready and everyone settled into their seats around the table chattering excitedly at the spread in front of them. But of course, there was one thing they needed to do first...

Steve started, saying to the surprise of approximately no-one that the thing he was most grateful for this year was having Bucky in his life and as his husband, plus of course everyone gathered around the table and those missing (both past and present) for the holiday. Going around the table, Tony went next stating his gratitude for his family, raising a glass to salute the table, and of course, Pepper, who in turn was thankful for Tony and everyone's good health. 

For such a bunch of misfits, it was unsurprising that they were all most thankful for the family they'd built amongst themselves, and Bruce, Rhodey and Happy followed that theme before Natasha added that for her she was also grateful for "James' unwavering understanding and kindness" to her, causing the man in question to stand up and walk around the table to give her a quick hug. Clint's addition was to Tony for the hearing aids he'd designed, that had so far proved infallible and given Clint a sense back that he'd thought permanently damaged. 

Sam raised a glass to Steve, thanking him for the privilege of "being Steve Rogers' voice of reason" with a grin at Bucky, before adding his gratitude for the good health of his mother and sister. Cassie was thankful for her Dad, and Scott for his "little peanut", Thor for his warrior brothers and sisters and Jane, who returned the sentiment and added her friendship with those around the table. Darcy echoed that in an uncharacteristically serious way that spoke volumes.

When it was Peter's turn the teenager ducked his head for a second before saying that he was most thankful for Aunt May, but also to Tony for treating him like a son. While the rest of the table smiled softly, Tony stood and moved to pull Peter into a hug, squeezing tight before letting the boy go with an affectionate rub on the head and a whispered, "you are" that everyone else pretended not to hear. May's eyes were shimmering when she also thanked Tony, before slipping an arm around Peter's shoulders and saying that she could never be more thankful for anything than she was that he was happy and safe. 

"I am most thankful for the friendship you all show to me, and for the love of Wanda" Vision expressed solemnly, before Pietro followed with a simple "my sister". Wanda was visibly holding back tears as she swallowed back a sob, but found her voice when Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm thankful for this family, I never thought we'd have one again" she almost-whispered.

Which just left Bucky, who laughed self-consciously as all attention turned to him. Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, Steve was quick to grasp his left and squeeze. "I, er, huh" he stumbled momentarily before swallowing and taking a deep breath, "This year, and all the years before, and hopefully for many more to come, I'm most thankful for Stevie. But also to all of you, for being our family and for being here today, even if we were a little surprised at first" he laughed. Moving his gaze to Nat with a wobbly smile that was reflected back to him, "Tasha, you know we'd both be lost without you" and then to the seat on his right, "and Wanda, thank you for letting me use all of my annoying big brother instincts on you." 

While Wanda squeezed his hand and whispered, "it's my honour to have you as a brother", Sam stood and raised his glass in a toast, swiftly followed by the rest as he said, "to family, and to those we miss". Steve added "may the road rise up to meet you" in tribute to Sarah's traditional Irish blessing, while Bucky muttered a quiet "l'chaim" in memory of his own mother, and around them the rest of their friends each added their own small contribution, Bucky's ears instinctively isolating Natasha's quiet "За дружбу _{to friendship}_ ".

Formalities out of the way, it was time to eat and there was no hesitation as everyone dug in with bright grins and laughter, the house soon filled with their joy and the sounds of a good feast. 

And of course, despite Steve's warnings, Clint charitably shared some of his bacon with Jussie under the table, while Cassie decided to follow in his footsteps and pass down small bites of food from her plate to the cats at her feet, glancing warily in Bucky's direction only to find him already watching her, before relaxing with a giggle when he winked at her with a grin. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When plates had finally been scraped clean, and everyone (even Thor) had eaten their fill, Bucky stood with a groan that only comes from having a full stomach. 

Wrapping up leftovers didn't take long with Natasha delegating effortlessly, but then as one, they all turned to face the towering mountain of dishes needing to be washed.

"So" Tony started, "are you attached to your place settings? Cause I could just get em out of here and buy new ones.." trailing off when Pepper raised an eyebrow at him and changing tactics, "or I could build a giant dishwasher.." silenced this time by Natasha's expression. 

"Actually he has a point" Sam pointed at Tony, "why don't you have a dishwasher?" 

"Because..." Bucky started, hoping to stop Steve before he started but losing almost immediately as the blonde took over with "because they use too much water and electricity, and you still have to rinse the dishes first and it takes up space that we need for storage..."

"But doesn't washing up by hand still use water? And y'know energy to heat the water up?" Scott asked innocently from where he was playing on the floor with Cassie and the cats.

"Excuse you!" Tony spluttered, "I fit the heating system myself, it runs entirely on renewable energy and there's a greywater recycling tank outside. Barnacle uses it in the garden when it's been filtered." 

Sensing this discussion was probably going to go on for a while and end up almost entirely off-topic, Bucky nudged Steve into herding everyone towards the tv with offers of coffee, tea or beer and football, while he assessed the dishes and came up with a system; Natasha quickly falling in next to him to dry as he washed, while Pietro and Peter took the job of putting everything away when she handed it to them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the dishes were back in their rightful places, the four of them joined everyone else crammed in front of the tv. There shouldn't have been anywhere near enough room for all of them, but somehow they seemed to fit just right, pressed close and taking up most of the floor too, but cosy rather than oppressive.

Darcy took this as the cue to get the films going and soon enough Steve Martin was swearing a blue-streak on screen. 

They made their way through a couple of films before Thor quietly inquired as to whether there was anything he might be able to snack on, which Steve quickly echoed by saying "I could eat" even as Bucky rolled his eyes before reluctantly admitting that he'd quite like a snack too. 

So in a slow trickle, they moved from their comfortable slumps back to the kitchen to again fill their plates, this time with chips, bulging sandwiches, cheeses, potato salads and more, and to refill their cups or glasses, before returning to wherever they were perched to watch another film, before invariably repeating the "stand up, get food, sit down" cycle a couple of hours later. 

Eventually, when it was dark and cold outside, the group started to splinter off... Cassie was tired and ready for bed so Scott swept her off quietly, Bruce, Rhodey and Happy were all dozing off so May herded them and Peter outside into taxis, with Tony and Pepper following not far behind as the latter was ready to curl up in her jammies. 

Wanda, Vision and Pietro were the next to leave, reluctant though they were, and Thor, Jane and Darcy trailed off in their wake, leaving just Natasha, Clint and Sam sprawled out across the sofa, both bird boys snoring lightly.

Steve tugged Bucky down into his lap in the armchair, smiling softly at their friends and exchanging an amused but fond glance with Natasha. 

"Do you want to stay?" Bucky asked quietly, smiling at Nat's returning nod. 

"Alright, Stevie, pick an idiot" he instructed, before pulling Clint up and slinging him effortlessly over a shoulder. 

This wasn't the first time this had happened, so they had a well-oiled routine by now; Bucky and Steve carried Sam and Clint up to the guestroom, setting them down on top of the covers, while Natasha gathered the blankets and pillows kept purely for her and set up her bed on the couch, which despite Steve's protests, really was where she preferred to sleep when she stayed over. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Guests settled, it was time for them to head to bed, with Jussie choosing to curl up at Nat's feet after finishing up outside, while Alpine and Buffy followed Bucky like the feline shadows they undoubtedly were. 

Switching off the bedside lamp, Bucky snuggled close into Steve's chest with a satisfied mumble, pressing tender kisses to the blonde's sternum, while in turn, Steve scattered his own across Bucky's temple. 

"Happy Thanksgiving Bucky."

"Happy Thanksgiving Steve."

"And, Buck?"

"Mmhmm" was all the reply Bucky's sleepy brain could manage.

"Thank you for being my family. Y'know now and before."

"S'alright Stevie, you were always my family. You're home. Now sleep."

"Alright, love you, jerk."

"Love you too, punk."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
